


Torn, Lost and Mended

by LordDanerius



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDanerius/pseuds/LordDanerius
Summary: This short fan-fiction takes place after the events of Mass Effect 2, created as a Gift Exchange story for keita52, based on some requests by her. It starts with Commander Jane Shepard dwelling on her past, and the decisions made by her, as well as for her. When she's at her worst she is consoled by the one person who cares for her in this galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



> ~This is my first fan-fiction ever. I have only really done paragraph-post based roleplaying before this. I hope you all enjoy.~

Warm, thick streams of water snaked down Jane’s back, washing the smell of battle from her skin. A warm, tender embrace, tugging the stress and exhaustion from her muscles. Such a comforting sensation, tingling her skin into gooseflesh. Rivulets of water from the shower head hit the walls and floor of the glass chamber, resounding in a thick white noise, blocking out what little sound emanated from the ship. The one place she could shut everything out, to be alone with her thoughts.

Only a few hours ago the Normandy reached the secure side of the Omega 4 Relay, though now, standing in her shower, it seemed like an eternity had passed. Jane had to be certain that nothing followed them through after escaping the explosion. As far as they knew, the Collectors had no reason to put contingencies in place. The Reapers left them with no self-preservation instincts and should their base be destroyed, their usefulness would come to an end. Scanning the base upon did not pick up any other mass effect drive signatures on the base, meaning they had blown the only Collector ship to oblivion. The remaining drones hidden amongst the debris fields were likely destroyed in the blast. A few hours of nervous anticipation passed before Jane gave the command to leave the system.

The suicide mission proved to be not so suicidal. Jane went out of her way to ensure that everyone was committed to the mission. There could be no distractions when they set out, not when they had to put it all on the line. Whether it was giving a life purpose, building bonds between father and son, or showing a friend how to let go, Jane felt she owed it to her team to go the extra distance. The team she built with Miranda and Jacob were the best of the best. They weren’t dossiers or field assets anymore but teammates, friends, that she bonded with. It wasn’t humanity saving humanity anymore, but members from a galactic community banding together, just to buy a little more time for their galaxy.

It took blowing up a Collector base the size of Omega and destroying a Mass Relay only to buy a bit more time. The Alpha Relay, the first relay that the Reapers would reach from dark space, wiped out hundreds of thousands on Aratoht when she veered a massive asteroid into its core.

Hundreds of thousands…just for some time...just for a delay to the inevitable. Those who knew Jane, that were close to her, would understand. They understood what the Reaper threat meant for the galaxy. Cerberus, the few friends she still had in the Alliance, Hackett, Anderson, her mother Hannah, her father.

To the rest of the galaxy Jane was a hero turned terrorist. Not only were they sentient lives in that system, but Batarian lives. She committed genocide of a single race on such a grandiose scale in a flash of light. If it was up to the Hegemony she would be flayed alive. Hackett warned her she would have to answer for it one day.

For now, she had to live with it. She chose, and now she had to trust it was made for the greater good. ‘The greater good, for humanity, for the galaxy.’ That’s what her father would have said. Her heart sank at the thought, fingers dug into the skin on her arms. ‘Maybe I’m more like him than I thought.’ She had made so many tough decisions, many of which the Illusive man disagreed with.

The very notion that he could be her father, that Jack Harper was the figurehead of Cerberus, that it was his face she saw where the Illusive Man’s was to be... She could never think of her father the same way again. Even her mother, Hannah knew nothing about Jack’s involvement with Cerberus, not until Jane told her that is.

At least she prevented him from getting his hands on the Collector base. Jane refused to let that abomination of a Reaper to continue to exist, the entire base was an affront to the Galaxy. She believed her father would do anything to “further” humanity’s cause. This meant making tough choices that put basic morals aside, to forget about basic decency, compassion. Love.

He even placed Jane and her team in danger by choice. A father wouldn’t, no, couldn’t do that to his child. Was she merely an asset to him? Would he spend billions of credits to bring her back if she wasn’t his daughter?

All of those operations she uncovered during her time with the Alliance, all of those horrifying experiments that caused so much pain, it was all condoned by her father. How could he be the same tall, blue-eyed man that loved her, that brought her to school each morning, that took her to see the marvels of Earth?

Her hands clenched into fists as she slammed one into the wall, wailing in frustration. ‘You’re such a fucking idiot Jane. How could you not see it?’ It didn’t matter how many times she hit the wall, how her knuckles and fingers stung, how much blood trickled down the drain. That one painful thought always mired through the noise, clawing its way back to surface, screaming at her.

‘Your father is a monster.’

That familiar feeling crept on her with every thought. The water welled up in the corners of her eyes as she sobbed out of control. She thought she was past this, that she past with crying over her father. A few months ago it was part of her schedule. Have dinner, finish any outstanding mission reports, down a quart of whatever intoxicant she could get her hands on, cry until she fell asleep. When she slept, she dreamt of the warm memories of her father, forcing her to remember everything she knew he could be. When awake, she could only think about what Jack Harper had become. She was being torn apart, and nothing seemed to help her hold it together.

Jane’s buried her face in her palms, shoulders shaking beyond control when she heard the bathroom door slide open.

“Shepard? Are you in-” Garrus’s familiar flanged voice caught her off guard.

She sniffled as she lifted her head, allowing the water to wash the salty tears from her cheeks. “G-Garrus? I’m kind of…*sniffles*...naked right now.”

It seemed neither of them knew what to do in this situation. They spent the previous night together, which made for a rather memorable evening. She liked the way he made her feel, the way he looked at her, the way those strong arms felt around her. Garrus was the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time. This didn’t have to be weird.

“So...I should probably just...wait outside?” Garrus asked awkwardly, his thumb pointing back over his shoulder. Jane chuckled a bit at his response, it was cute, just how awkward he was. 

“Well, only if you don’t want to join me.” She looked through the steamy glass of the shower, hoping that he could see an inviting smile.

“Uhhh...right. Right, of course I want to join you. Just give me a minute.” Garrus stepped further in, allowing for the door to slide close, fumbling with fastenings on his dress coat. Jane smirked as he struggled to quickly shed his clothing. A few minutes later and he was finally tugging his last pant leg free. “Phew...there.”

It was the first time Jane had seen him naked, let alone any turian. He was covered from head to talon in a series of large elongated scales. The crest on his chest merged with the large rise on his back. The scales rippled as the muscles flexed and stretched underneath. Years of combat and training had sculpted his body into the impressive figure that stood outside her shower. 

“Well hey there sexy,” he said with renewed confidence, “Mind if I join you?” 

Jane couldn’t help but let out an uncharacteristic giggle. “Just get in here already.” She said with a smirk as she pulled him in by the crest. “Aren’t you Mr. Suave tonight.” She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. 

“I’m told that women like a man with confidence.” He grinned right back at her, his talons moved down to squeeze the toned cheeks of her rear. “If I knew that human women were so... soft everywhere, I would have made a move sooner.” 

Jane smiled as their eyes met. “Funny I thought I made the first move.” Her fingers traced down his cheek playfully, tracing a finger along his mandible. “So what was so important for you to walk in on me?” 

“Riiight...well I would say that I’m sorry, but I don’t think that I am anymore.” He chuckled before taking on a more serious tone. “Apparently there’s going to be a party. Something about the Earth New Year. Somehow I was elected as the individual to convince the commander that it’s a good idea.” Garrus’ tone turned coy as he grinned at her. “Something about me having an in with her. No idea what they could mean by that.” Garrus couldn’t help the wide smile as his hands massaged her ass playfully.

Jane smiled in reply, “You know, for someone as oblivious as you say you are, you are getting awfully familiar right now.” She smirked as her arms wrapped around his back, her chin resting on his crest. It had been such a long time since she had even thought of a partaking in celebrations, nevermind throwing a party herself. The past several months she had been so focused on the mission that most of the crew had to forgo any luxuries. They had earned some rest and relaxation as the term goes. “Well I can’t have the rest of the crew think you were unconvincing can I?” She stood on her toes to kiss him, her lips teasing at his mandibles.

“So, uh...I can take that as a yes?” Garrus smiled at her awkwardly. 

“Yes you handsome fool.” Her hand left his back to abdomen to the opening between his legs.

“You know, I don’t even how to touch you if I want to get you excited.” She posed to him inquisitively. For all the turians she fought over the years, she learned almost nothing about their anatomy.

“Well like I said, I did some research.” Garrus’ smile turned to a nervous one. “We’re uhh...a little different but not overly so. As far as I can tell, our uh...parts, are compatible.” His hand found it’s way around to the crease between her legs, slowly encroaching upon her womanhood. His talons were filed down to smooth, rounded tips to better serve to pleasure her. Gently grazing over her skin, every inch that he drew closer to her womanhood sent a warm tingles of anticipation through her. His touch lit her nerves on fire, and she wanted to imbue that very feeling in Garrus as well. Her fingers pressed inward, sending a shudder through his body. 

“Oww, Shepard...slow down. You can’t go digging around in a man’s vent.”

“I just thought that I had to...uhh...well...I guess I don’t know what I thought.” 

Garrus smiled at her reassuringly. “My phallus will come out naturally, when I’m aroused enough.”

“Phallus?” Jane giggled slightly upon uttering the word. “Always so technical aren’t you? Come on, you can talk dirtier than that.” Her fingers retreated to gently start rubbing the outside of his slit. 

“Don’t you worry,” He grinned at her with a renewed hunger. “My cock will be ready to serve you soon.” 

That last retort surprised her, though she didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as his finger breached the tight, wet cunt of hers. She squeezed around him, a deep moan escaping her lips as her body writhed against his, their hands upon each other, moans of pleasure trapped in a shroud of steam. His thumb rubbed her clit as a finger curled inside to stimulate the rough pad of Jane’s g-spot. Everything was overwhelming her senses, she couldn’t help but cling to him just to remain standing. The way Garrus played with her, the way his chest moved against hers, the way he groaned when she touched him, the warm relentless stream of water pouring over them.

“Mmmmm….Garrus….please….”

“Say it”

“Please...I need you.”

He pushed her back against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. Something firm was pressing against her, rubbing against her just beneath her belly button.“I’m all yours.” Jane followed his eyes to see the throbbing manhood that rubbed against her. She hadn’t noticed just how aroused he was until now. “Beg me for it, tell me what you want more than anything right now...Jane.”

It was the first time he called her by her first name. “I need your cock inside me.”

With that Garrus pushed inside her, his girth forcing her open with a sudden vigour. “Ohhh fuck…” They both mouthed the words, he with a moan, her with a deep, sharp gasp. His eyes pressed shut as his entire length disappeared inside Jane, the head pressing against her cervix.

“Mmmfff...Garrus…” He had a firm grasp on her wrists, pinning them against the wall above her head. His legs had moved underneath hers, and she was now supported upon his thighs. Garrus was in complete control as he thrust his hips in and out, forcing her to take him. She felt so… helpless. And she liked it. She wanted him to use her, to fuck her however he wanted. 

“Please...right there...just...like that.” She said between gasps as he drove into her. His cock felt incredible, a thick rod squeezing the juices from her, creaming about hit into a thick froth.  
It wasn’t long before she was crying out, “I’m going to...mmmfff...I’m going to cum!” He quickened his pace, slamming into her harder and harder. 

“Cum for me Jane. Cum on your lover’s cock.” It was too much, all of her muscles contracted uncontrollably, her juices flowed and coated his throbbing manhood. She writhed on his cock, her body seemed to be completely out of her control. “Fuck Jane, your pussy is so fucking wet.” His body shuddered as he thrusted into her. “I’m… going to… cuuuummm…” The muscles in his back and abdomen flexed as the turian thrusted once more, warm spurts of cum shooting into her, mixing with the frothing juices inside Jane’s wet cunt. He remained there for a moment longer, holding his member deep inside of his fuck-thing. 

Garrus looked down into Jane’s eyes as he pulled from her, “Happy new year Jane.”  
Jane couldn’t help but giggle, feeling so content after the good fucking she just received. “Happy new year Garrus.”


End file.
